


Lay Me Down And Clench My Fists Before I Fall

by DistortedDaytime



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, F/M, Missing Scene, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDaytime/pseuds/DistortedDaytime
Summary: Valkyrie finds a way to pass the time between capturing Loki and handing him over to Thor.





	Lay Me Down And Clench My Fists Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to C for the beta, you're the bestest <3 Title from Day Eleven, who I'm sure never envisioned their work being used for comic porn.

For all the rumors, bullshit, and scuttlebutt whispered throughout the galaxy, Loki is a model prisoner. 

_Too_ model. Valkyrie’s had him less than twelve hours, and she’s been less suspicious of vipers poised to strike her. Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, the Silvertongue, the Liesmith. He was barely more than a child when she left Asgard, but his reputation precedes him and she’s getting bored waiting for him to act. 

“You’re plotting something,” she says conversationally, after the sun goes down. “Want to save us both a lot of trouble and get it out of the way now?”

The disdainful look in his eyes would quell a lesser being into silence. Valkyrie smirks and takes a sip of her drink.

“Mm. I didn’t think so. Let me guess...break the chains, catch me off-guard, slit my throat for fun, then slink off? Is that the long and short of it _?”_

“That’s assuming you don’t talk me to death first,” answers Loki dryly. “Frankly, I’m disappointed by this fantastical plan of yours. It’s dull. Where’s the ingenuity? Surely the Valkyrior are capable of more.”

If the bottle wasn’t half-full she’d have thrown it at his head for daring to mention her sisters. Instead Valkyrie puts it down and stalks closer, until she’s close enough to study him properly. Loki raises an eyebrow, waiting, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of a sharp answer.

His eyes flick down to her lips. Valkyrie considers.

Fuck it.

“Has your exile been so bereft that you’d stoop to the likes of me?” asks Loki when she breaks the kiss. His tone mocks but his head stays tilted towards her, neck straining when she moves just out of reach.

Valkyrie huffs out a laugh. “Stooping. Right. As if I don’t know who you are and what you’ve done. Well. What you tried to do, before big brother and his friends put a stop to it.”

He growls and she laughs, kissing him again. He kisses like he talks, as if she’d expect any less, sharp, clever, with an intoxicating edge to ensnare all in his path. Loki is a challenge, a wild thing far from home.

Then again, so is she.

*

Loki goes to her bed with only a modicum of complaining along the way when he stumbles over an empty can. His clothing a hindrance only for the few moments needed slice it off of him.

He gets on her bed and positions himself on his knees before Valkyrie can tell him to get down. Loki may not be handsome like Thor, his face is too angular and his skin too pale for that, but he’s keen-eyed and alluring in his own way.

“I would have you,” he murmurs, low and dangerous, “on your back, astride me, on your knees...any way you desire, and I will ruin you for the pathetic specimens of this planet.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and fixes him with a deadpan look. “Are you done talking like I’m a shy maiden?” 

She turns away from Loki to rummage in her closet and makes a triumphant noise when her fingers meet familiar leather.

“You’re not on Asgard anymore _._ This is Sakaar. If anyone’s doing the having, it’s me.”

The toy sways slightly in the harness when she holds it aloft, icy blue sparkling crystalline when it catches the evening light. Loki’s eyes go wide; his face registers shock for a brief moment before he smooths it away and wets his lips.

He inclines his head, eyes never leaving hers. “Very well, then. Have me.”

Stripping down to her underclothes is nothing, but there’s something about strapping on the harness with him watching her. Valkyrie forces her fingers to be steady on the buckles and ignores the way his gaze feels like a caress. This means nothing. It’s a better way to pass the time than drinking herself into oblivion, that’s all. 

She adjusts the straps and gets back on the bed, pulling Loki against her so he can feel everything she plans to give him.

“Undoubtedly you would enjoy this more if my hands were free,” Loki purrs, and Valkyrie shivers even as she laughs and reaches for the bottle of lube next to her bed.

“Probably, right until you plunged a knife in my back. Besides, I like the chains. They bring out your eyes.”

“I’m hurt you think so little of me.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Valkyrie answers, and slides one finger into him. She pauses when Loki hisses, but he thrusts backwards and demands,

“More.”

She obliges him with another finger when his body yields, and makes him ask for the third. Color blossoms across Loki’s skin; Valkyrie traces it with her fingertips then catches herself and shakes her head.

Loki rides her fingers eagerly but it doesn’t take him long to get impatient. Big shock there. He mutters something under his breath.

“You were saying something?” asks Valkyrie, sugar-sweet. 

“I was asking if you were planning on fucking me sometime between now and the next millennium,” Loki answers, and she laughs when his words catch on a particularly keen twist of her fingers.

“As a matter of fact…”

It takes a second to adjust, shift around for more lube, and start pressing in. Loki keens high and gorgeous as he’s breached; Valkyrie sighs as the toy’s base rubs just right, a potent reminder. She bottoms out, fully inside him, and takes a moment to savor the feeling: the warm throb between her legs, her nipples pressing against her shift, the smug giddy rush at getting to do this. She grasps his hips, tosses her hair back, and-

Oh, that little bastard.

Valkyrie should have known Loki wouldn’t wait for her to move. He braces himself on his shoulders and fucks back as best as he can, so with a shrug and a laugh she matches his pace, foregoing the slow teasing start she’d envisioned and snapping her hips forward with abandon.

Somehow they stumble into a rhythm that suits them both. Loki’s greedy for it but so is she, the intensity of her thrusts picking up as the flames of want dance across her nerves, making her pulse sing every time the dildo’s base grinds against her clit. Loki’s skin flushes under the chains, staining his pale skin red;  Valkyrie wants to chase it with her mouth, taste his colors and leave her mark, but she’s fast losing coherence. She will not break first.

“If you would-” Loki chokes out, and breaks off in a moan on a particularly hard thrust, and Valkyrie smiles to herself.

“Yes?”

It comes out breathier than she’d intended, but he’s the one tied up, so there. If she wasn’t so close she’d make him ask properly. Instead Valkyrie reaches around for his cock and strokes, fast and sloppy, determined to bring him off. Loki looks back at her as he comes, spine arched, eyes wild, bitten lip not enough to hold back his sounds. He’s not handsome, no, but he’s beautiful in his own way, especially like this.

If he were any other lover Valkyrie might’ve opted for politeness, but as is she pulls out the moment Loki finishes and fumbles with the buckles on her harness, wet fingers slipping in her haste to get it off and out of the way.. She knows this part, knows just how to get herself there, if he wants to fumble onto his back and watch, fine. She’s not ashamed.

The look in Loki’s eyes, intent molten desire coupled with the breathless “Oh, yes” he doesn’t seem to realize escapes his mouth, sends her over the edge. Valkyrie doesn’t say his name when she comes but it’s a near thing.

She flops on the bed next to him, waiting for her breathing to even out. His tongue darts out; he wets his lips to speak but Valkyrie isn’t about to have him kill her afterglow with...whatever it is he’s got in mind.

“Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?”

Loki huffs and blows an errant strand of hair away from his face. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Good. Don’t.”

He makes a derisive sound. Valkyrie ignores him. She should get up and start hunting for her clothes, maybe think about a meal, but she stays still and listens to the night passing them by. Eventually she rolls over to look at him. Loki allows it for a few moments before he sighs, ever-suffering.

“I’m sure you won’t take it personally that this doesn’t change anything between us.”

Valkyrie’s eyebrows go up. “My deepest apologies, Prince,” she says in her best royal diction. The formality feels rusty in her mouth, but she continues, “I was so blinded by your eagerness to bend over that I forgot I kicked your ass, tied you up, and currently have you as my captive. It won’t happen again.”

With a wink and a flourish she gets up and begins rummaging for semi-clean clothes.

“Um, excuse me, but how am I meant to get dressed?” asks Loki.

“You’re a god, you’ll figure it out,” Valkyrie says, pulling her tights back on, and waves cheekily at him, tongue between her teeth. 

Loki’s swearing echos behind her.


End file.
